1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene, and more particularly to an illuminated multi-light flashing toothbrush and method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure proper oral care, dentists recommend that we brush our teeth more than once a day for at least two to three minutes each time. Despite this recommendation, the average adult person does not brush his or her teeth for two to three minutes. This problem is worse with children, who have notoriously short attention spans and often view brushing their teeth as a chore. Accordingly, there is a general need for a device that encourages people, especially children, to brush their teeth more often and for longer periods of time.